winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Flame Power Fire
The Dragon Flame is a magic power that is is considered to be the creating force of the universe and is part of the power of the Great Dragon. Bloom discovers she is the guardian of the Dragon Fire in season one, somewhat like a physical vessel for it. It is the supreme power in the Winx Club universe, and cannot be defeated except by the Water Stars, which, incidentally, only a possessor of the Dragon Fire can use. There are two kinds of the Dragon Fire know in the series: a purer fire that Bloom possesses and a darker fire that belongs to Valtor, which was the result of a spark from the Dragon's fiery breath falling in and mixing with the Darkness (possibly part of the Shadow Phoenix's power, since both the Dragon and the Phoenix are supposed to have been born together from the Void at the Beginning of Time and it is probable that Valtor's Dragon Fire was the result of the mixing of these powers). The power of Lord Darkar (The Phoenix) is the polar opposite to the Dragon Fire since, while the Dragon releases energy through the Magic Dimension, the Phoenix's power absorbs that very energy. History According to the original, RAI version, the Dragon Fire has been passed down through generations of members of the royal family of Domino since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, and was used by the Nine Nymphs of Magix, nine all-powerful fairies who controlled the Fate of the Magic Dimension, the last Nymph being Daphne, and the present Guardian being Bloom. When Bloom was still a baby, Lord Darkar tried to otain the Ultimate power and for that sent the Ancestral Witches to claim it from its Guardian. The Ancestral Witches and their "son" Valtor destroyed Domino in the process, but ended by being defeated by the Company of Light when King Oritel and Queen Miriam of Domino imprisoned Valtor in the Omega Dimension and the Ancestral Witches in their own birthplace, the Realm of Obsidian in the final battle opposing the two sides. King Oritel however was grabbed by the Ancestresses, Queen Miriam entered the King's Sword to stay with her husband and a wave of Dark Energy was released from Obsidian which caused all the inhabitants of Domino to also become trapped in Obsidian. Princess Daphne managed to save her little sister Bloom and the Dragon Fire from falling into the hands of Evil Forces by sending her to Earth, the cost of it being that she was herself killed by the witches and is now a ghost bound to the Lake Roccaluce, which she is able to leave only temporarily. For fifteen years (Bloom was apparently one year old when Domino was destroyed) the whole Magic Dimension thought that the Dragon Fire had been extinguished in Domino's destruction, except the Trix (the descendants of the Ancestral Witches) who felt that the Dragon Flame was out there, still burning using the power of the Vacuums and went after Stella's ring. Bloom, who had lived on Earth thinking she was a normal girl, first manifested her powers by saving Stella and went to Alfea. There, by observing Bloom's magical abilities, her interest for the history of the Dragon's Flame and the attempts made by Daphne to contact her sister, Miss Faragonda realized that Bloom was the last heir to the Kingdom of Domino whom everyone had thought dead and the Guardian of the Dragon Fire, which was thought to have been forever lost.This fact was openly revealed to everyone when the Trix, who had taken over their Ancestors' quest for the Dragon Fire revealed this to Bloom after they seemingly stole it from her (when Bloom regained her powers Daphne told her that she had never lost the Dragon Fire, but only began to have doubts about her existence, which caused her to be unable to use her powers, implying that the Trix never had the Dragon Fire, but since they thought it was in them they were able to use their magic as if they were its new Guardians) and Bloom openly used the Dragon's Fire in the last battle against the Trix at Alfea. In the second season, Lord Darkar tried to obtain the Dragon Fire again by turning Bloom evil when he realised that his power of Darkness was still ineffective in opening the portal to Realix, and that he needed a power which was his power's opposite to counterbalance his powers. However, when he was on the point of gaining the Ultimate Power, Sky admitted to Bloom that he loved her and Bloom healed herself from the evil spell Darkar had cast on her to make her evil, and helping destroy the Shadow Phoenix with the help of the Winx. How exactly the Phoenix was destroyed was not shown, except that the Winx used a Charmix Convergence, but it can be speculated that when they did the convergence together with Bloom, they summoned positive energy generated by the Great Dragon which itself when it met the negative energy embodied by the Phoenix caused the two forces to annihilate each other. Since the Dragon's essence creates energy, it has unlimited strength, but the Phoenix has limited strength as its power is derived from all the energy it absorbed. In the third season Miss Faragonda tells Bloom that when the Great Dragon created the Universe, a spark of it fell into the Darkness and mixed with it, becoming a Dark Dragon Fire which remained in the Void for a very long time, until the Ancestresses found that Flame and fashioned it into a man called Valtor, whom they raised as if he were their own son and sent him, once he was old enough, to conquer all the Dimensions. However when Domino was destroyed, Bloom's birth parents defeated Valtor and trapped him into the Omega Dimension when they thought that everything they had, including their daughters, were dead (they had apparently not seen Daphne saving Bloom and being killed by the Ancestresses) during the final battle of the Company of Light. Valtor was awaken again when the Trix, who had been captured from Realix, were sent to the Omega Dimension and freed him. Valtor allied with the Trix and escaped from the Omega Dimension, wreaking havoc in the whole Magic Dimension when he did all he could to steal all the magical treasures of the Magic Dimension to become the supreme sorcerer of the Universe and tried to take revenge from the members of the Company of Light, despite doing his best to avoid fighting Bloom since she also had the Dragon's Fire. For that sake, Bloom forced herself to gain her Enchantix, being unable to gain it normally by saving someone from her own realm, and the Winx went to the Golden Kingdom to find the Water Stars which contained the power which naturally opposed the Dragon Fire so as to use them to extinguish Valtor's essence. However, Valtor even captured the Water Stars shortly before losing all his stolen spells which returned to their respective Realms of origin. During the final fight with Valtor, Bloom used her Fairy Dust to extinguish his part of the Dragon Fire and destroyed him forever, therefore destroying the part of the Dragon's Flame which had mixed with the Darkness. During first movie, when Bloom's hope of finding her parents are revived by Daphne who tells her that there is still one way of finding them, it is shown that her hope causes a Flame in the Sword of Oritel to start burning again (possibly the Sword had a piece of the Dragon Fire in it, or Miriam who was then in the Sword had been a previous Guardian of the Flame and still had a piece of it in her). The heat released from the Flame in the Sword is so intense that it causes horrible pain to the Ancestresses, and they ask their server, Mandragora, to find where the Dragon Fire is and destroy it. For that, Mandragora goes to Domino, where she feels the presence of a fairy having the power of the Dragon's Fire in her and infects Riven with an evil bug which stings him, causing him to become a mere puppet in her hands. When she attacks Alfea and is defeated, Faragonda calls Bloom by her name after the latter uses her Dragon's Flame to capture the witch. Mandragora, sealed again by Faragonda in Obsidian, reveals to the Ancestresses that the Guardian of the Dragon Fire is a fairy called Bloom. The Ancestresses wait for the Winx to come to Obsidian, where they try to force Bloom to destroy the Sword of Oritel. Bloom refused, saying that if she destroyed the sword it would also destroy her powers, perhaps because the Sword contained a piece of the Dragon's Fire or because her mother (maybe another or a previous Guardian of the Dragon Flame). In the end Sky ran the Sword through Mandragora, who was possessed by the three witches' spirits, while Bloom attacked her using the Dragon Fire, killing Mandragora, destroying the Realm of Obsidian, restoring Domino and all its inhabitants (including Oritel and Miriam) to their proper states, and accidentally freeing the Ancient Witches. In the fourth season, the Dragon Fire is no longer the source of the series' thread, the season being focused mainly on the Believix powers and the Earth Fairies' history. It is seen that that the Dragon Fire even when used at an Enchantix-level was useless against Ogron. In the Believix powers, the Dragon's powers manifests itself as Bloom's Force of Life power which she uses to heal the hearts of people and causes them to become better people and open their hearts to magic, as a result of the Dragon Fire being the Flame of Life and of Good which created all the life in the Magic Dimension, and its ability to heal people. This also manifests itself in the Sophiex transfromation, where Bloom's Sophiex power is the Inner Flame, which is the power to reach each creature's soul, to never give up and to be born again. However, the Dragon's Flame seems weaker in the season since the power of Believix depends only on people's faith in magic and their ability to open their hearts to goodness and magic, which is maybe why Bloom's Believix attacks seemed much weaker than those in normal, Charmix and Enchantix forms. In the second movie, the Dragon Fire is seen when Bloom attacks one of her suitors because of his bad manners and his insolence. It appears again when the Winx fight the Trix and the Ancestresses at Havram. Bloom then summons the power of the Great Dragon to face Icy, who was possessed by Belladone. Icy also used a Dark/Ice Dragon against Bloom, but both were of equal power. Finally, the Winx use a Believix convergence to summon all the essence of the Great Dragon and destroy the Ancestral Witches for ever. When the magical pollen of the Tree of Life which was released by the sprig of the Tree at Havram returned their ability to use magic to the Winx, Bloom was then able to use the power of the Dragon Flame, being its Guardian, to attack Icy. It is possible that the Winx were able to summon the whole power of the Dragon with their Believix by believing in their full powers as the Fairy Guardians of the Magic Dimension, and by believing that they could make Good triumph over Evil and defeat the Three Ancient Witches (it is to note that in the Magic Dimension the Great Dragon has always been the symbol of Good against Evil, possibly symbolised by Lord Darkar, as stated by Tecna in season 1) plus the powers of Bloom as Fairy of the Dragon Fire and the positive magic from the Tree of life which was being released from the sprig (the powers of the Dragon being positive ones, opposed to the negative powers of the Phoenix). Abilities The Dragon Fire is primarily a beneficial magic power giving Bloom the ability to break very powerful spells and heal people. In the RAI version of Reaching for the Sky, she is even able to heal Sky, who was dying. In the 4kids version, Sky was just under a deep sleep but Bloom still brought him back. Her healing powers develop in season four when Bloom develops the spell Force of Life. She healed extremely weak people (like those who had fainted from exhaustion) like Mr. Batson, Mike in the fire, and Roxy after she was possessed by Nebula. The Dragon Fire manifests itself in the form of dragons or balls of fire. Effects *'Healing': The Dragon Fire can heal the wounded and bring the dead back to life, but strangely she did not use it to bring Nabu back to life while she was in her Believix form. So it might be possible that she loses the power once she is in her Believix form, although that is unlikely. *'Activating the Water Stars': Only a possessor of the Power the Water Stars defeat can activate these; this can be extremely dangerous, as mentioned when Bloom said she would need the Stars to defeat Baltor. *'Senses': Bloom can pick up on others emotions and intentions. It is unknown if this is the power itself or Bloom who causes this. Bloom's regular attacks as well are based on the fire, i.e. Fire Arrow, Dragon Fury, etc. Most of them are flame-colored, with added accents of bright cyan, and, in Lovix, purple.